It's you, Sarada
by Bougenville
Summary: Setelah lama berpisah akhirnya Bolt kembali bertemu Uchiha Sarada di kampus Konoha University. namun apa jadinya bila pertemuan mereka tak semanis yang Bolt bayangkan?/Kau jahat sekali-ttebasa!/dasar modus!/Silakan mencium pasanganmu/bersiaplah, Sarada!/LAST CHAPTER/Typo dan kata-kata yang hilang sudah dibasmi, aman dikonsumsi/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's You,Sarada

Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

saya cuma pinjam tokohnya

Warn:typo,gaje,humor garing,masih noob,first multichap fanfic

Maaf kalo ada kesamaan judul,isi,de el el

Enjoy Reading

Angka di jam weker telah berganti menjadi 06:00. Terdengar deringan yang membuatnya sedikit bergetar. Terlihat adanya pergerakan dari selimut, lalu tersibak dan menampakkan rambut hitam panjang yang agak berantakan.

Pemilik rambut itu, Uchiha Sarada mematikan alarm, lalu duduk sejenak mengumpulkan nyawa dan mengucek matanya. Tangan kirinya meraih kacamata dari meja nakas,lalu memakainya.

'Hari ini hari pertamamu kuliah setelah OSPEK, Sarada! Ayo semangat!'

Inner Sarada berteriak menyemangatinya.

"Hn. " Ia kembali teringat dengan kejadian 3 hari yang lalu,yang mana si bodoh kuning dan bertato dua garis kumis itu menghancurkan harinya.

"Semoga saja aku tak bertemu dia lagi. " Gumam Sarada sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi.

~IYS~

Halo-halooooo teman-temaaan ... hehe.

Maap ya ini sangat gaje :"v ini fanfic multichap pertama saya, temans. Mohon bantuannya :3

Betewe, di chap ini blum ada humornya ya :D hihihi, nanti di chap selanjutnya ada kok :D

Nah,kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak orang yang dalam pikiran Sarada tadi kan?

Ada yang penasaran gak gimana lanjutannya? keep or delete teman-teman? sampaikan di kotak review, ya :v gutbaayyyy ... :v

Syalalala ...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's you,Sarada

Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

saya cuma pinjam tokohnya

Warn:typo,gaje,humor garing,masih noob,first multichap fanfic

Maaf kalo ada kesamaan judul,isi,de el el

Enjoy Reading

[Flashback]

Tiga hari yang lalu …

"Selamat datang Mahasiswa baru Konoha University. "

Sarada memandangi layar yang berada dihadapannya, lalu meneruskan laju mobilnya setelah pintu gerbang terbuka sampai ke tempat parkir.

Ia melirik arloji yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, pukul 07:12.

"Masih terlalu pagi. " Gumamnya sambil membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Ia menyampirkan tas selempangnya ke bahu, lalu berjalan santai menuju aula pertemuan Mahasiswa baru.

Seorang wanita bertubuh gempal dan berkulit eksotis melambai dari kejauhan sambil memegang sebungkus keripik kentang, membuat wajah stoicnya terlihat manis karena senyumnya. Setengah berlari ia menghampiri sahabatnya sedari kecil itu.

"Ohayou, Sarada. "

"Hn. Ohayou, Chou. "

Sarada menyahut sambil memasang pita berwarna ungu di bajunya, menandakan dia mahasiswa baru Fakultas Sastra

"Hei, Sarada. "

"Apa? " Sarada mendongak.

"Kau berani sekali bawa mobil sendiri. Apa kau tidak tahu peraturannya bahwa hari pertama harus diantar? "

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Mulai kemarin aku tinggal sendirian di apartemen, dan aku malas memanggil supir pribadi. "

Hum … sudah selesai, Batin Sarada. Pita itu sudah tersemat sempurna di bajunya.

"Apa! memangnya sebagus apa apartemenmu sampai kau meninggalkan Mansion Uchiha yang megah itu? "

Sarada memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku hanya ingin mandiri, Chou. Lagipula Papa dan Mama menyetujuinya. "

Choucou mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Oh ya, Sarada. Apartemenmu dimana? Nanti kalau aku ada perlu aku akan berkunjung. "

"Ah, Apartemen Fujiko di distrik Nagoya. " Jawab Sarada.

Choucou menutup mulutnya tak percaya dengan yang barusan Sarada katakan. Sarada mengernyit

"Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Ngomong-ngomong, Kau masih ingat dengan Bolt? "

"Siapa Bolt? " Alis Sarada bertaut.

"Astaga … kau lupa dengannya? Bolt itu kan teman kita sekolah dasar dulu, Bolt yang selalu mengerjaimu, kau lupa? " Tanya Choucou.

Sarada kembali memutar memorinya saat kecil, lalu mendengus.

"Si bodoh kuning itu,ya? "

Choucou tertawa kecil.

"Ternyata kau masih bisa mengingatnya. Kau tahu, sekarang dia menjadi aktor terkenal. Oh ya,apa kau sudah menonton filmnya? "

"Aku tidak peduli hal-hal seperti itu, Chou. Dan aku juga sudah lama tidak menonton tv. "

Jawab Sarada malas.

"Ah ya, lebih baik kita masuk kedalam. " Ajak Sarada

"Baiklah. "Choucou mengikutinya di belakang.

~IYS~

[Skip Time]

"Mereka keras kepala sekali. " Gerutu Sarada sambil menyuruk-nyurukkan alat pel.

Kini ia berada di stasiun kereta bersama teman-teman sekelompoknya. Ia membersihkan tempat yang lebih luas dari teman-temannya sebagai hukuman karena ia melanggar peraturan untuk tidak membawa kendaraan pribadi di hari pertama OSPEK.

Walaupun Sarada menjelaskan semuanya, para Senpai-senpainya tetap tidak menerima alasan dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa menggerutu dengan keringat yang bercucuran dari dahi lebarnya.

Di hari pertama ini mereka dikumpulkan di Aula untuk berkenalan dengan para Senpai panitia, lalu mereka dikelompokkan untuk bakti sosial seperti membersihkan Rumah Ibadah, Panti Jompo ataupun Stasiun kereta seperti yang ia lakukan.

Seorang senpai mendekatinya. Ia mengernyit.

"Ada apa, Senpai? "

"Kau boleh berhenti. Hukuman sudah selesai. "

"Tapi … Ini masih belum selesai, Senpai. "

"Tidak apa-apa. " Senpai itupun mengambil alat pelnya, lalu menghilang dengan cepat. Sarada mengernyit.

"Itu kan senpai yang mengomeliku habis-habisan tadi, lalu kenapa dia yang menghentikanku? "

Ia menggaruk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal.

"Ah sudahlah. " Dia berjalan menepi dan duduk di bangku panjang.

Sarada tidak tahu bahwa alasan Senpai itu menghentikan pekerjaannya karena lambang yang tersemat di punggung bajunya .

Lambang kipas berwarna Merah dan Putih.

Lambang klan Uchiha yang sangat disegani.

Lambang sebuah klan dengan perusahaan Tekstil raksasa terkenal, bahkan sampai ke Eropa karena kualitas nya yang tidak bisa diragukan lagi.

Dan Ia adalah keturunan yang pertama setelah kebangkitan kembali Uchiha Corp yang bangkrut total.

Berterimakasih lah kepada Uchiha Itachi,Uchiha Sasuke dan istri sekaligus ibunya Sarada Uchiha Sakura yang berjuang keras membangun kembali kejayaan Uchiha.

Sarada menghembuskan nafas panjang, lalu membuka tutup botol minum yang berada di tangannya dan meneguk air nya dengan sekali nafas.

Ia melepas gulungan rambutnya, lalu menyisirnya dengan jari-jari tangannya pelan. Rambutnya yang dulu pendek kini memanjang sampai ke pinggang dan membuatnya tambah manis, namun sifatnya masih sama seperti dulu. Dingin, khas klan Uchiha. Kecuali ibunya yang sangat ceria dan hangat.

Ia melepaskan kacamatanya, lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangan untuk mengelapnya karena sedikit mengabur akibat keringat.

Ia menghela nafas panjang sekali lagi, lalu memasang kacamata sampai terlihat olehnya seorang pria berambut kuning berjalan di lantai yang masih basah dan menimbulkan jejak lumpur. Mata onyxnya melebar. Wajah dinginnya bertambah horror

"HEI KAU!" Teriak Sarada. Pria berambut kuning itu menoleh.

"Aku?" Tanya Bolt sambil berjalan dengan cueknya dan membuat 'jejak' yang semakin banyak. Wajah Sarada menjadi semerah tomat kesukaan Papanya karena marah.

"BERHENTI DI SITU, BODOH ! LIHAT APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ! SHANNAROOO! "

Habis sudah kesabaran Sarada untuk tidak memberi Bolt 'hadiah' atas perbuatannya. Sarada berlari sesudah memastikan bahwa sepatunya bersih, mengepalkan tangan, bersiap meninjunya, dan ….

"BUAGGHHH…."

Tinju Sarada tepat mengenai pipi kiri Bolt. Ia tersungkur ke lantai dengan memegangi pipinya, namun saat terjatuh kaki nya terantuk kaki Sarada dan membuat gravitasi menariknya, lalu …

"BRUKK!"

Sarada terjatuh, namun ia tak merasakan sakit.

Ia membuka mata, dan menyadari bahwa Dahi lebarnya menyentuh dahi Bolt.

"KYAAA!"

TBC

Halooo ….. masih bersama daku author abal-abal :'v maafkan daku karena disini tidak ada humornya samasekali :"v alasan pertama daku tidak pandai membuat lawakan. kedua, daku takut lawakan nya garing,kressss kayak ayam goreng :"v tapi nanti diusahakan kok ^_^

Oke kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan karena kurang jelas silakan PM author ya, dengan senang hati pasti dibalas kok ( kecuali lagi sibuk atau gaada kuota :"v )

Penasaran dengan lanjutannya?

Review pleaseee …..

satu review dari kalian sangat berharga untuk membangun semangat author melanjutkannya :"v

oke, teman-teman? Gutbaayyyyy ….. :'v

syalalalala …..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's You,Sarada

Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

saya cuma pinjam tokohnya

Warn:typo,gaje,humor garing,masih noob,first multichap fanfic

Maaf kalo ada kesamaan judul, isi, de el el

Enjoy Reading

Dengan refleks Sarada berguling menjauhi Bolt.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKAA! first kiss ku hampir saja dicuri. " Umpatnya dalam hati.

Ia bangun, lalu duduk meringkuk mmemeluk lutut . Tubuhnya gemetaran . Takut, panik, terkejut , semua bercampur satu seperti permen Na*no-Na*no.

Bolt meringis memegangi pipi kirinya yang membiru, kemudian bangun dan duduk bersila .

Matanya menyipit ketika melihat Sarada meringkuk gemetar, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lutut.

"Hei, kau. Daripada berdiam seperti itu, lebih baik kau tanggung jawab terhadap apa yang kau lakukan pada wajah tampan ku. "

Sarada mendengus .Wajah tampan katanya? Aku heran kenapa dia bisa jadi aktor, Batin Sarada.

"Dan mau tak mau aku harus membujuk manajer Yuuhi untuk membatalkan semua kontrak pemotretan untuk minggu ini. Argh … ini pasti tidak mudah. "

Sarada bertambah gemetar. Bagaimana tidak, seharusnya ia sudah mendekam di penjara karena memukul seorang aktor, dan mengotori nama baik Uchiha.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sarada, Bolt berkata.

"Aku tidak akan melaporkanmu ke polisi, aku hanya ingin kau mengompres wajahku. "

"Hn. Baiklah. " Sarada memaksakan diri untuk berdiri, meski sangat susah karena gemetarannya masih belum mau berhenti .

"Maafkan aku, Bolt. "

Untuk pertamakalinya Sarada meruntuhkan gengsinya untuk meminta maaf pada orang yang sangat ia benci .

"Hn. " Bolt menarik tangannya, dan berlari menyeret Sarada menjauhi fansnya yang mulai berlarian mendekat. Sial, darimana mereka tahu bahwa dia sedang OSPEK dan ada disini? Gerutu Bolt.

Hei Bolt, jangan lupa. Kau seorang aktor.

~IYS~

"Ittai! Bisa pelan, tidak? Sakit! " Bolt bersungut dengan perlakuan Sarada yang terlalu kasar mengompres wajahnya dengan es batu.

Sarada mendecih. Matanya masih fokus dengan pipi Bolt yang membiru.

Kini mereka berada di pos kesehatan Stasiun. Pintu sengaja dikunci dari dalam untuk menghindari para Fans Bolt yang mengejar mereka.

Seringai jahil terlukis dari wajah Sarada setelah ia memikirkan 'sesuatu' .

"Tunggu disini sebentar. " Sarada meninggalkan Bolt. Dengan pelan ia membuka pintu belakang. Untungnya bagi Sarada, pintu itu tersambung dengan kantin stasiun.

"Obaa-san. " Sarada menghampiri seorang ibu paruh baya yang mengelap meja makan.

"Ada apa, nak? " Tanyanya.

"Um … boleh saya pinjam lap nya? " Pinta Sarada.

"Untuk apa, nak? "

"Um … boleh ya, Obaa-san ... " Sarada memasang puppy eyes no jutsunya.

"Iya, boleh nak. Nanti kembalikan. "

"Arigatou, Obaa-san. "

Sarada berjalan sambil membawa lap di tangan kiri, dan membuka pintu.

"Ini pembalasanku untukmu, Bolt. Karena kau menjahili dan menyaingiku semasa kecil dulu. "

Seringai jahil kembali terlukis dari wajahnya.

~IYS~

Sarada mendapati Bolt sedang menelpon. Wajahnya terlihat begitu serius.

Kesempatan, Batin Sarada.

Dengan hati-hati Sarada mengganti kain pembungkus es batunya dengan kain lap yang ia dapatkan.

Selesai, Sarada kembali menempelkan kompres kain (lap) berisi es batu ke pipinya.

Hening sejenak. Sarada mati-matian menahan tertawa dengan wajah datarnya, namun sepertinya ia mengalami sedikit kegagalan.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu ? Terpesona padaku kah? "

"Tidak,tidak apa-apa. " Jawab Sarada sambil tetap menempelkan kompres di pipi Bolt.

"Ano, ngomong-ngomong siapa yang menelepon mu tadi? " Salahsatu alis Bolt terangkat.

"Seorang Uchiha berbasa-basi? Seperti bukan kau saja . "

Bolt tersenyum sinis . Sarada mendengus kesal, namun ia terheran-heran karena sampai sekarang Bolt belum menyadari kain apa yang ia pakai sampai Bolt melirik kain yang menempel pada pipinya.

Dengan cepat Bolt merebut kain itu dari tangan Sarada. Mata Sapphirenya membelalak ketika melihat kain yang ia pegang.

"Apa-apaan ini, Sarada! Kau mengotori wajah gantengku ini dengan kain kotor ! "

Akhirnya meledaklah tawa Sarada . Bolt merengut .

"Hahahaha …. Aku berhasil mengerjaimu. " Sarada tertawa jahat dan merebut kembali lap kotor itu dari tangan Bolt.

Akan kubalas kau Sarada, Gerutu Bolt dalam hati.

Piip … piip …

Terdengar dering Handphone didekat mereka.

"Ah, punyaku. " Sarada mengambilnya dari saku rok.

"Dari Choucou? " Ia menggeser layar smartphone nya ke kanan.

Sarada tak lagi memerhatikan Bolt yang kini menyeringai jahat. Ia merogoh tasnya dan menemukan suatu benda yang membuat seringaiannya semakin melebar. Sebuah Borgol tangan.

Diliriknya tangan kanan Sarada yang menganggur di atas meja. Dengan berhati-hati ia melingkarkan borgol ke tangan Sarada, dan …

Clekk!

Bolt menghembuskan nafas lega melihat borgol sudah melingkar di tangan Sarada tanpa ia sadari. Dengan cepat ia melingkarkan borgol ke tangan kirinya dan tersambunglah kedua tangan mereka. Tidak lupa Bolt menyurukkan kunci borgol ke dasar tasnya .

Kini Sarada sudah selesai menelepon dan meletakkan kembali smartphonennya ke dalam saku rok.

"Kita harus segera berkumpul. Sebentar lagi kita kembali ke kampus. "

Ia merasa ada yang aneh, lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memberat. Matanya membulat.

"NA…NANI! WHAT THE F*CK IS THIS!APA-APAAN INI ! "

Dan hilanglah tatakrama seorang Uchiha padanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Aku memikirkan borgol, dan tiba-tiba sebuah borgol melingkari tangan kita! Apa mungkin setiap yang kita pikirkan menjadi kenyataan? Apa kita sekarang berada di Surga? "

"BOLT-BAKA! Kau mengerjaiku lagi ? Serahkan kuncinya padaku! "

Bolt terkekeh geli .

"Sudah kubilang, ini borgol dari surga. Mustahil aku punya kuncinya. Ah, mungkin dengan cara ini Tuhan sudah menakdirkan kita berjodoh, Sarada-hime. "

Bletakk!

"Ittai! Sarada, mengapa kau memukul kepalaku? Otakku akan jadi bodoh, tahu! "

"Kau memang sudah bodoh dari dulu, Bolt. " Jawab Sarada

"Kalau aku bodoh mengapa aku selalu mendampingi mu di peringkat atas saat sekolah dasar ? " Bolt menjulurkan lidah.

Sarada menunduk pasrah melihat borgol yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. Oh Kami-sama, tolong aku …

TBC

(To Be Cingcong (again ) ) :v

Halohalohalohalohalo….. :v

Chapter 3 udah apdet nih, sebentar. saya mau menjelaskan apa yang kurang jelas dulu :

-Bolt dan Choucou masuk fakultas manajemen, Sarada masuk fakultas sastra inggris

-pekerjaan orangtua Sarada :

Sasuke sebagai pebisnis,Sakura sebagai pebisnis sekaligus menjadi dokter di rumahsakit Konoha,tapi lebih aktif di Rumahsakit . kemunculan mereka?sebentar lagi, kok *wink

-pekerjaan orangtua Bolt:

Naruto sebagai Kepala polisi Intelijen (borgol yang digunakan Bolt itu sebenarnya milik Naruto) . sedangkan Hinata sebagai ibu rumahtangga saja :"3

-Himawari sekarang sudah SMA. kemunculannya mungkin masih agak lama,tapi diusahakan muncul :'3

-dulu Bolt,Sarada dan Choucou itu teman sekelas saat sekolah dasar,lalu mereka terpencar ketika sekolah menengah dan bersatu lagi di Universitas yang sama

Sampai situ penjelasan saya . masih ada yang belum ngerti?kritik dan saran?silakan sampaikan di kotak Review,ya. jangan diem aja :'v

Sudah dulu,ya. gutbayyy ….

Syalalalalala …..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's you,Sarada

Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

saya cuma pinjam tokohnya

Warn:typo,gaje,humor garing,masih noob,first multichap fanfic

Maaf kalo ada kesamaan judul,isi,de el el

Enjoy Reading

Dengan pelan Bolt membuka pintu belakang. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri, memastikan tidak ada para fansnya disekitar.

" Sudah aman. "

Bolt keluar, diikuti Sarada di belakang. Mereka terlihat seperti tahanan yang mengendap-endap berusaha kabur dari penjara.

"Bolt-Baka! Jangan berjalan terlalu cepat. Bisa-bisa pergelangan tanganku patah. " Keluh Sarada.

Bolt terus berjalan dan tidak menghiraukan keluhan Sarada. Sarada berhenti, membuat Bolt juga ikut berhenti.

"Tunggu sebentar. aku harus mengembalikan lap ini pada Baa-san itu. "

Sarada menunjuk seorang bibi yang barusaja kembali dari bak sampah.

"Merepotkan. " Keluh Bolt. Kini gantian dia yang ditarik Sarada.

"Obaa-san, ini lapnya. Arigatou. " Sang bibi tersenyum dan mengambil lapnya dari tangan Sarada.

"Sama-sama, nak. Tanganmu kenapa?" sang bibi melihat tangan Sarada dan Bolt yang tersambung borgol. Ia tertawa. Bibir Sarada mengerucut sebal.

"Ini pekerjaan temanku yang Baka ini, Baa-san. " Jawab Sarada sambil menjitak kepala Bolt.

"ittai! Mengapa kau selalu memukulku! Jahat sekali-ttebasa!" dan akhirnya keluarlah kata andalan Bolt.

"Sampai jumpa,Baa-san. " Ucap Sarada.

Bolt menariknya ke koridor kanan. Sarada berlari di belakangnya, sesekali meringis melihat pergelangan tangannya yang memerah dan berdenyut sakit.

Dan akhirnya Bolt mendapat jitakan dari Sarada untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Mereka serasi sekali. " Gumam sang bibi sambil mengulum senyum.

~IYS~

"Hosh … hosh … hah … "

Mereka berdua terengah sehabis berlari. Sarada membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. Butiran keringat menghiasi pelipis mereka. Ratusan pasang mata yang memandang mereka tak dihiraukan. Begitulah,karena hanya Bolt dan Sarada yang terlambat.

"Bolt-Baka! " Umpat Sarada. Bolt tidak menggubris, sesekali ia menyeka keringat dengan tangan kanannya. Pikiraan jahilnya muncul lagi. Tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Sarada, dan mengelapkannya ke dahi.

" KYAA! kau kira tanganku lap wajah, huh?! " Bolt terkekeh geli melihat bibir Sarada yang mengerucut.

"Pakai ini. " Sarada menyodorkan tisu dari tas selempangnya.

"Hn. " Bolt mengambil tisu dengan tangan kirinya, yang otomatis tangan sarada juga ikut bergerak. Ia berhenti ketika menempelkan tisu ke dahinya.

"Argh … rasanya pergelangan tanganku hampir lepas. Sarada,bisakah kau mengelapkan wajahku?"

"tidak mau!" tolak Sarada.

"Ayolah … aku tidak berbohong, tanganku benar-benar sakit. " Bolt memasang senyum termanisnya untuk membujuk Sarada. Sarada berpaling,merasakan wajahnya memanas ketika melihatnya.

Ada apa denganku, Batin Sarada.

"Hn. " Sarada mengambil tisu lagi,lalu mengelap wajahnya bolt dengan kasar.

"Pelan-pelan, Sarada-hime… "

"Jangan panggil aku hime!" Geruru sarada. Bolt tersenyum lebar, melihatkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"Pstt … Psst … "

Sarada menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata Choucou yang bejarak sedikit lebih jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Apa?" Tanya sarada sambil membuang tisu ke bak sampah yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Mengapa kau terlambat ?" Bisik Choucou dari kejauhan.

"Ceritanya panjang. " Sahut sarada singkat. Ia melihat Senpai didepan sudah selesai dengan pengarahannya. Semua mahasiswa berjalan menuju Bis terparkir untuk kembali ke kampus. Tak terkecuali Bolt dan sarada yang ( terpaksa bagi Sarada ) berjalan beriringan.

Mau tak mau mereka harus masuk di Bis yang sama, dan duduk di bangku yang bersebelahan. Sarada duduk dekat jendela dengan Bolt disampingnya. Ia mengambil Earphone dan Handphonennya dari saku rok. Ia memutar lagu, dan memejamkan mata.

Cukup lama Bolt memandang keluar jendela sampai atensinya teralihkan dengan suara benda terjatuh. Handphone Sarada dengan kabel Earphone yang masih tersambung. Bolt melihat Sarada yang terpejam dengan kepala miring ke kiri. Sarada tertidur. Ia meletakkan handphone Sarada kembali ke pangkuannya, lalu menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi wajah nya ke telinga. Bolt tersenyum.

"Wajah tidurnya benar-benar manis" Gumam Bolt. Kini ia beralih memandangi tangan kanan sarada. Ia tertegun. Pergelangannya memerah dan sedikit lecet. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karenanya.

Lebih baik kulepaskan saja borgolnya, Batin Bolt. ia merogoh dasar itu masih ada disana. Ia menghembuska nafas lega. Tak bisa ia bayangkan bila kuncinya hilang.

Nanti sajalah,batinnya lagi.

"Hei Sarada. "

Tentu saja Sarada tidak mendengarnya.

"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu? Aku sudah lelah mengejarmu. Apa kau tak mengerti alasanku selalu mengerjaimu dulu, Hime? " Matanya beralih pada bangku sebelah yang diisi Shikadai dan Yurui. Mereka sama-sama tertidur.

Dengan pelan Bolt merengkuh kepala Sarada, lalu menyandarkannya ke bahunya. Wajahnya berubah sendu.

"Kapan aku bisa memilikimu, Sarada? "

Gumamnya pelan.

~IYS~

Bis berhenti. Sarada terbangun. Ia mengucek matanya, lalu memandang keluar jendela.

"Sudah bangun, eh?"

Suara Bolt mengejutkannya. Ia menoleh dengan wajahnya yang masih mengantuk. Bolt mengulum senyum. Lucu sekali wajahnya, Batin Bolt.

"Hn. " ia melepas earphone yang bergantung di telinganya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Sarada tidak menyadari bahwa tadi dia tidur bersandar pada bahu Bolt.

"Cepat berdiri" Perintah Bolt.

Dengan malas Sarada berdiri, dan berjalan pelan mengekori Bolt menuju pintu keluar bis.

Bolt duluan turun, diikuti Sarada yang membetulkan kacamatanya .

"Sarada!"Choucou menghampirinya.

"Apa?" Sahut Sarada malas. Ternyata dia masih mengantuk.

"Kenapa tangan kalian berborgol begitu? Oh, jadi kalian barusan jadian lalu karena tak ingin berpisah kalian memborgol tangan kalian? OH MY GOD … kalian romantis sekali" Seru Choucou.

"KAMI TIDAK PACARAN!" Bolt dan Sarada menjawab bersamaan.

Choucou tertawa geli melihat kelakuan kedua temannya.

"Kalian saja menjawabnya berbarengan. "

"Maunya begitu, Chou" Gumam bolt pelan. Sarada melotot pada Bolt.

"Ah sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera ke Aula. Kita sudah ketinggalan. " Ajak choucou lalu berjalan disamping Sarada.

~IYS~

"Hei, Bolt. Aku mau pulang. Cepat berikan kuncinya padaku. " Sarada menengadahkan tangannya.

"Hum … ternyata kau sudah tahu aku punya kuncinya. "

"Kau takkan bisa membohongiku, Bolt. "

"Ah,ya. Tapi ada syaratnya. "

Sarada mendengus kesal. Ia menarik tangannya kembali.

"Apa?"

"Antarkan aku ke J.J Entertainment. Aku ingin menemui Manajer Yuuhi. "

"Tidak mau. " Tolak Sarada ketus.

"Ayolah, kau mau kuncinya, tidak? Lagipula ini kan juga salahmu. "

"Apa! Salahku? Memangnya siapa duluan yang menginjak lantai basah yang susah payah ku pel,hah! " Sarada melotot sangar. Bolt menarik nafas berat.

"Tapi kau berlebihan, Sarada. "

Sarada tertunduk. Benar juga Katanya. Seandainya saja aku tak memukulnya aku takkan seperti ini, Batin Sarada.

"Baiklah. Aku mau. "

~IYS~

Bolt memandang lekat wajah Sarada yang berkonsentrasi mengemudi. Bahkan dengan wajah juteknya seperti itupun ia terlihat cantik, Batin Bolt.

"Apa lihat-lihat! " Sarada memelototi Bolt.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. " Jawab Bolt. Pandangannya beralih pada tangan Sarada yang sibuk memindah persneling. Tangan kirinya bergelantungan layaknya buah yang bergantung di pohon. Lagi-lagi pikiran jahil merasukinya. Ia meletakkan tangan kirinya ke tangan kanan Sarada.

"Hei! apa-apaan ini!" Sarada menepuk keras tangan Bolt yang menempel di tangannya.

"Tanganku lelah bergelantungan seperti monyet di pohon. Ayolah, biarkan saja seperti ini. "

Sarada mendengus.

"Dasar modus! " Umpat Sarada. Bolt tertawa geli.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya,kan?"

Blush ….

"Samasekali tidak. " Jawab Sarada cepat. Tsundere-mu itu Sarada …

Sarada berpaling, kembali konsentrasi ke jalanan di hadapannya. Tak menghiraukan wajahnya yg kini memerah. Alis Bolt bertaut.

"Kau sakit, Sarada? " Tanya Bolt.

"Tidak. "Jawab Sarada singkat.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu? "

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. "

Haah … wahai jantungku … kumohon jangan berdetak terlalu kencang lebih dari ini … Batin Sarada.

~IYS~

Bolt dan Sarada sudah tiba di depan sebuah gedung bercat putih gading. Tulisan J. J. entertainment terpampang jelas di bagian tertinggi gedung.

Sarada membuka pintu mobil. Mereka keluar di pintu yang sama. Yah, Bolt belum juga melepas borgolnya.

"Lewat sini. " Bolt menarik tangan Sarada lewat pintu belakang.

"Lepaskan tanganku! "

"Tidak, Sarada. Cepat lari! " Dengan ekor matanya Bolt melihat para kerumunan fans mengejarnya. Haah … merepotkan sekali, Gerutu Bolt.

Dengan cepat Bolt membuka pintu yang untungnya tidak dikunci. Mereka berdua masuk kedalam.

"Klek " Pintu barusaja Bolt kunci. Mereka bernafas lega. Hampir saja, Batin Bolt.

Tapi kelegaan mereka tak berlangsung lama. Yuuhi berdiri berkacak pinggang di hadapan mereka.

"Jelaskan padaku mengapa kau menyuruhku membatalkan semua kontrak pemotretan minggu ini! Membatalkan kontrak itu tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan! "

"Ini salahku, Gomenne. " Sarada menunduk. Yuuhi mengernyit, lalu tertawa terbahak.

"Hei Bolt, kau overprotective. Pacarmu ini tidak akan pergi selingkuh juga,kan? "

"Aku bukan pacarnya. " Jawab Bolt singkat. Sarada terus saja menunduk, entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Lalu kenapa tangan kalian terborgol? Jangan bilang kau dan perempuan ini sekarang tahanan yang lepas dari penjara. "

"Bukan,manajer." Jawab Bolt.

"Ah ya, lalu kenapakau membatalkan kontrakmu? " Yuuhi mulai melembut.

"Wajahku membiru, lihat. "

Yuuhi mengamati pipi kiri Bolt. Ia geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dasar anak muda. Kau habis berkelahi, heh? " Tanya Yuuhi.

"tidak,aku terja … "

"Gomen,aku yang menamparnya" Ucap Sarada. Mata Yuuhi membulat. Ia kembali tergelak.

"Luar biasa. Ulangi lagi, ya. Jarang-jarang ada yang bisa menampar Bolt. " Yuuhi tersenyum geli.

"Gomenne. " Ucap Sarada.

"Manajer… bisakah kau serius?" Bolt mulai merasa kesal.

Yuuhi berhenti tertawa. Ia memandangi pipi Bolt yg membiru sekali lagi.

"Aku barusaja menelepon klien kita. Kau hanya bisa menundanya. 2 hari kedepan kau harus menyelesaikan pemotretan sampai tengah malam, itu paling cepat. Kau bisa? "

"Yah,aku yakin bisa. " Jawab Bolt sekenanya.

"Dan juga wajahmu harus sembuh secepatnya. Yah, meskipun make up bisa menutupinya, tapi setidaknya harus sembuh 60 persen. "

"Ya. "

"Baiklah,Bolt. kau bisa pulang. Dan juga lepaskan borgol mu. Kasihan dia. "

Yuuhi memandangi tangan Sarada yang memerah. Ia bisa memaklumi bila Bolt yang luka-luka seperti itu, mengingat resiko pekerjaanlah yang kadang membuatnya cedera. Tapi untuk Sarada? lebih-lebih dia Perempuan.

"Ya. Aku disini saja tolong Jaga Sarada sampai keluar gerbang. "

Bolt merogoh tasnya,dan mengeluarkan kunci dan membukanya.

"Clekk. "

Borgol mereka terlepas. Sarada bernafas lega. Ia melirik tangannya yang sedikit lecet dan berdarah.

"Oh,ya. Namamu siapa? "

"Sarada." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ah, Sarada, kau bisa meminta perban pada perawat kami. Bolt bisa menunjukkanya. "

"Ah, ya. Arigatou atas tawarannya, tapi aku harus segera pulang. "

"Oh baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Sarada" Sarada tersenyum. Ia berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua, diiringi beberapa satpam yang siap mengamankannya sampai depan gerbang.

"Manajer. " Panggil Bolt.

"Ya?" Sahutnya.

"Dia seorang Uchiha. "

"eehh!"

TBC

Aku lelah ngebacot kaka …. :"""v

Oh ya,disini Yuuhi itu OC,ya. aku juga gak tau kenapa memilih nama itu :'v

Dan chapter depan akhir dari flashback :"3

Sampai disini dulu, ya. gutbayyy…..

Syalalalala…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's you,Sarada

Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

saya cuma pinjam tokohnya

Warn:typo,gaje,humor garing,masih noob,first multichap fanfic

Maaf kalo ada kesamaan judul,isi,de el el

Enjoy Reading

[ END OF FLASHBACK ]

"Tapi, mengapa kali ini aku merasa … ada yang kurang?"

Sarada menghela nafas panjang, lalu mematikan shower. menghentikan aktifitas mandinya. Dengan cepat ia memakai baju handuknya dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia lihat lagi jam wekernya, 06:20. Waktu mandi yang bisa dihitung 'tidak mandi' oleh kebanyakan wanita, tapi tidak untuk Sarada. Ia tak suka membuang-buang waktu hanya demi acara mandi.

Setelah mengeringkan tangan ia mengambil handphonennya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Ada pesan masuk. " Ia menggambar pola password handphonennya, lalu terbukalah handphonennya yang berwallpaper fotonya dengan orangtuanya.

"Dari Mama. " Bibirnya melengkung keatas. Ia membuka pesannya

" _Bagaimana OSPEK mu kemarin, Sarada? Ah ya, selamat hari pertamamu masuk kuliah, sayang. Mama hari ini akan berkunjung ke apartemenmu, sekitar 20 menit lagi. Mama ada di pasar. Chu~ "_

Senyum Sarada semakin melebar. Akhirnya Mama mengunjungiku. Bagaimana dengan Papa, ya? Ah,dia pasti masih sibuk dengan urusan bisnisnya. Mama pasti mendapat libur, gumamnya dalam hati. Sarada menyalakan Hairdryer, lalu mengarahkannya ke rambut.

Tak lama terdengar ketukan di pintu.

"Ah, itu pasti Mama. " Gumam Sarada. Ia melepas hairdryer ,lalu mematikannya.

Tapi, mengapa datangnya terlalu cepat?

"Clekk. " Ia membuka pintu. Mata Onyxnya membulat ketika melihat siapa yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"KYAAA!" Ia merapatkan baju handuknya cepat. Demi tuhan, mengapa aku bertemu dengan si bodoh kuning ini lagi? Gerutu Sarada.

"Hei, jangan teriak. " Bolt masuk dengan langkah tak beraturan, lalu …

"BRUKK!" Ia terjatuh ke lantai.

"HEII! Seenaknya saja kau masuk ke apartemenku! Ayo bangun! " Sarada menepuk kasar bahu Bolt. Bolt tak bergerak. Hanya terdengar deru nafas yang teratur darinya. Sarada berjongkok, memalingkan wajah Bolt ke hadapannya. Sekeliling mata Bolt berkantung dan menghitam.

"Kau kenapa, Bolt?" Ia menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Bolt.

"Hei, kau sakit?" Cepat Sarada mengambil handphonennya dan menelepon Ibunya

"Mama, bisa kau secepatnya datang kesini? Sepertinya temanku sakit … oh baiklah, cepat ma. "

Ia menutup teleponnya, lalu kembali memandangi wajah Bolt. Terlukis raut khawatir dari wajah Sarada. Mama … cepatlah datang …

Tak lama kemudian…

"BRAKK!" Sakura menggebrak Pintu dengan terengah-engah.

"MAMA!" Sakura meninggalkan belanjaannya di depan pintu. Ia mengambil stetoskop dari dalam tas nya, dan menempelkannya pada Bolt. Kemudian ia bernafas lega.

"Ia baik-baik saja, Sarada. Ia hanya tertidur karena kelelahan. Kemarin dia datang ke rumah dan menanyakan dimana apartemenmu. Oh ya, satu lagi. Dia bukan temanmu, melainkan calon suamimu. Mama, Papa dan Orangtuanya Sudah berunding Menikahkan kalian berdua. "

"NA … NANI?! Mama, kau bercanda, kan? Katakan ini mimpi, Ma. Aku tidak mau menikah dengannya!" Seru Sarada. Perasaannya kini campuraduk sekarang.

"Mengapa tidak, Sarada? Dia laki-laki yang baik. Mama lihat semasa karirnya dia tidak pernah membuat skandal. Lagipula, Ayah dan Ibunya adalah sahabat Papa dan Mama. Ayahnya pula lah yang membantu menyelidiki kecurangan dalam tubuh perusahaan sehingga bisa bangkit seperti sekarang. "

Sarada bungkam, tak bisa lagi berkata-kata. Batin Sarada menjerit. Aku akan jadi istrinya … aku akan jadi istrinya?!

Astaga … aku bisa gila. Kalau saja aku bisa pingsan sekarang juga …

"Mama tahu, kau pasti akan terkejut mendengar berita ini. Dan Mama juga tahu kalian adalah rival sejak sekolah dasar dulu. Tapi Mama ingin bertanya padamu. Bagaimana perasaanmu padanya?"

Sarada menunduk. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Tidak ada perasaan apapun padanya selain benci, Ma."

Sakura tersenyum.

"Tapi, kalian pernah bertemu dengannya lagi di kampus,kan?"

Sarada kembali memutar memorinya tiga hari yang lalu, membuat bibirnya mengerucut.

"Lebih dari itu, Ma. Dia menggangguku lagi."

Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Jawab pertanyaan Mama. Apa kau pernah merasakan jantungmu hampir jatuh karena berdetak terlalu keras ketika bersamanya?"

Wajah Sarada memanas.

"Um … sepertinya iya. "

"Apa kau pernah merasakan wajahmu memanas atau memerah ?"

"Iya. " Sarada menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Sakura tertawa.

"Selamat, sayang. Kau mencintainya. "

Sarada mengangkat kepalanya, terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sakura barusan.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Ma. "

Sakura mencubit pipi Sarada gemas.

"Sakit, Mama. " Sarada memegangi pipinya yang memerah karena cubitan Sakura.

"Ingat Sarada, Cinta dan benci itu bedanya sangat tipis. Seperti kasusmu ini. Dan satu lagi, sekuat apapun kau membohongi perasaanmu, tetap itulah yang kau rasakan. Kau tak bisa memungkirinya, sayang. "

Sakura memandangi wajah Bolt lekat.

"Lebih baik kau menggelar futon untuknya. Cepatlah bersiap ke kampus. Mama yang menjaganya kalau ada apa-apa. "

"Baik, Ma. " Sarada mengambil futon dari dalam lemari,lalu menggelarkannnya ke dekat Bolt.

Sedangkan Sakura menyeret tubuh Bolt sampai ke futon.

"Dia berat juga. " Keluh Sakura. Sarada menaikkan selimut sampai ke dada Bolt.

"Ah ya, lebih baik Mama menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. "

Sakura memungut keranjang belanjanya yang sedari tadi menganggur.

"Oh ya, bagaimana keadaan Papa?" Tanya Sarada.

"Papa pergi ke Kobe, sayang. Ia baik-baik saja. Sebentar lagi ia pulang. "

Sarada mengangguk.

"Ma?" Tanya Sarada lagi.

"Ada apa?"

"Kami … tidak menikah dalam waktu dekat, kan?" Sarada tertunduk malu.

"Tidak, sayang. Kalian masih terlalu muda. " Sakura tertawa kecil, membuat wajah Sarada semakin memerah.

"Kalau aku menolak bagaimana, ma?"

Sakura menoleh, lalu tersenyum padanya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Sarada. "

Aku yakin ke-Tsundere-an mu akan runtuh suatu hari nanti, Batin Sakura.

~IYS~

Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Sebenarnya masih ada mama yang menjaganya. Tapi rasanya kali ini aku sangat gelisah, dan tak kumengerti kenapa, batin Sarada.

" _2 hari kedepan kau harus menyelesaikan pemotretan sampai tengah malam, itu paling cepat. Kau bisa?"_

"Uchiha-san?" Yamato memicingkan matanya. Semua menatap horror pada Sarada.

Sarada terhenyak. Apa mungkin karena itu? Astaga …

Ini salahku, Sesalnya dalam hati. Sarada menutupi wajah dengan tangannya.

"UCHIHA SARADA!" Yamato meninggikan suaranya. Sarada tergagap.

"Gomen, Sensei. Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu ini apa, Uchiha-san?" Yamato memegang sebuah spidol.

"Itu spidol, Sensei" Sarada mengernyit. Untuk apa Senseinya menanyakan itu?

Sarada tidak mengerti maksud Yamato yang menatapnya horror dari balik mejanya.

"Apa kau mau benda ini melayang ke kepalamu ?"

Mata sang Uchiha membulat. Ia baru mengerti maksud Senseinya, dan baru ingat peringatan Choucou kemarin.

" _Kau harus berhati-hati dengan Dosen yang bernama Yamato, sedikit saja kau tidak memperhatikannya apapun bisa melayang ke kepalamu. Bisa dikatakan dia Dosen paling galak di kampus kita. "_

"Ti … tidak, Sensei. Gomenne. "

"Kali ini perhatikan apa yang ku jelaskan. Kalau tidak aku tak segan-segan mendaratkan benda ini ke kepalamu!" Yamato kembali meletakkan Spidol ke meja.

"Gomen, Sensei. "

Fiuhh … hampir saja, Batin Sarada. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Choucou kemarin. Mengapa aku melupakannya begitu saja?

~IYS~

Sarada membuka pintu pelan.

"Tadaima. " Ucap Sarada sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Okaeri, Sayang. Baru selesai kuliahmu, Sarada?" Sakura melepas apronnya.

Mama!

Kali ini salamku ada yang menyambutnya, Batin Sarada.

Ia menengok ke dalam kamar. Tidak ada Bolt di dalamnya. Bahkan futonnya terlipat rapi di kasur.

"Mencari Bolt, Sarada?"

Blussh ….

Wajah Sarada memerah. Ia tak menjawab.

"Bolt ada di teras belakang. Mungkin sedang melihat pemandangan diluar. "

Sarada berjalan ke teras belakang, dan Ia mendapati Bolt berdiri bersandar dengan tangan berpegangan dengan pagar. Sarada memasang wajah stoicnya kembali.

"Sedang apa kau disitu?"

Bolt berbalik. Sarada tertegun melihat wajah Bolt yang sedikit pucat. Matanya masih berkantung, tapi tidak separah pagi tadi.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu? Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Bolt tertawa kecil melihat Sarada yang menekuk wajah kebawah.

"Aa, samasekali tidak. " Jawab Sarada. Bolt tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, Sarada. Jangan memelihara sifat Tsundere mu terlalu lama. Katakan saja yang sejujurnya, kau mengkhawatirkanku, kan?"

"Jangan harap!" Sarada berpaling menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas saking malunya.

"Masuklah ke kamarmu dan beristirahatlah. Sepertinya kau sakit. "

"Aku tidak sakit!" Jawab Sarada ketus.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah sedari tadi? Ayo sana, aku mau pulang. " Bolt memanjat pagar yang membatasi Apartemen Sarada dengan Apartemennya. Mata Sarada terbelalak.

"HEI! Jadi kau tinggal di situ? Kenapa kau malah masuk ke Apartemenku, hah!"

"Aku terlalu kelelahan untuk membuka pintu apartemenku sendiri, makanya aku mengetuk pintu mu dan masuk. " Bolt menguap "Sudahlah, aku mau tidur lagi, sampa jumpa. "

Gigi Sarada bergemeretuk kasar. Grrrrh ….

"BOLT-BAKAAAA!"

~IYS~

"Kau siap, Sasha?" Bolt kembali memeriksa tali pengikat tubuh mereka berdua.

"Um … aku… " Wajah Sasha memucat ketika melihat ke bawah kakinya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan melihat kebawah! Lihat aku saja! Kau siap?"

Bibir Sasha bergetar. Namun perlahan ia berhasil mengumpulkan kekuatan. Ia mengangguk mantap.

Bolt melihat sekali lagi ladam yang ia modifikasi dengan sebatang baja yang menyambungkan kedua ujungnya sehingga berbentuk huruf D. kini ladam itu Bolt genggam erat. Tiba- tiba …

DOR! DOR!

Bolt dan Sasha mulai berayun di tali baja yang dilempar Bolt, menghubungkan bangunan yang barusaja ia pijak dengan bangunan di depannya. Tangan kirinya semakin erat menggenggam ladam yang terus bergerak di tali baja.

Sasha menutup matanya erat, sampai pergerakan mereka berhenti.

Mereka telah tiba di gedung seberang, namun pengejarnya mengikuti hal yang sama sambil mengarahkan tembakan pada mereka. Bolt tidak mau kalah. Ia membalas tembakan mereka dan sesekali menunduk menghindar.

"Sasha! Cepat turun ! serahkan chip ini pada agen kita ! Ingat, mereka menyamar sebagai orang kantoran di gedung ini. Kau bisa mengenali mereka bila melihat sepatu nya ada sayatan. Mengerti?"

Sasha mengangguk. Dengan cepat Bolt menyerahkan chip berwarna kebiruan pada Sasha dan terus membalas tembakan pengejar mereka.

"Lari, Sasha!"

"CUT!" Sang sutradara bertepuk tangan diikuti kru lainnya, sangat puas dengan akting mereka yang begitu sempurna.

Bolt menarik nafas panjang. Sasha tersenyum padanya.

"Saatnya istirahat, ayo makan siang bersama. Hari ini kalian luar biasa! " Seru produser.

Para kru membereskan alat-alat mereka. Sasha mengambil botol air mineral, lalu melemparnya pada Bolt.

"Thank's Sasha. " Ia membuka tutup botol, lalu minum dengan sekali tegukan.

Sasha kembali mengikat rambut Blondenya yang terurai ketika syuting. Ia menghampiri Bolt dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Lelah, Bolt?" Tanya Sasha sambil melepas jaketnya.

"Yeah. " Jawab Bolt. Iris kelabu Sasha mengamati raut wajah Bolt yang terkesan murung, lalu beralih pada tangan kiri Bolt.

"Hei, tanganmu terluka. Mau kuambilkan perban?" Tawar Sasha. Sebagai rekan kerja yang baik dia selalu memperhatikan teman-temannya, termasuk Bolt.

"Tidak usah, Sasha. Terimakasih tawaranmu. "

Sasha adalah seseorang berkebangsaan Rusia yang dua tahun terakhir ini bekerjasama sebagai lawan main Bolt di film terbarunya. Dan tentu saja dia belum terlalu fasih berbahasa jepang. Mau tak mau Bolt harus berbicara dengannya memakai bahasa Inggris.

Bolt meneguk air mineralnya sekali lagi.

"Sudah dua tahun, ya. " Gumam Bolt pelan.

"Kau bicara sesuatu?" Tanya Sasha.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya mengatakan kita sudah berakting bersama dua tahun ini. "

Dan sudah dua tahun aku tak lagi mengganggu Sarada, dan memendam kerinduan padanya, batin Bolt.

"Ya. Tidak terasa waktu berlalu cepat. " Sahut Sasha

"Hei, kalian berdua! Ayo ikut kami makan siang bersama!" Ajak Produser sambil melambai pada mereka.

Drrrtt … Drtt …

Handphone Bolt bergetar. Ia melirik layar handphonenya.

Dari Tou-san?

Ia mengernyit. Kalau Tou-san menelepon pasti ada sesuatu yang penting, batin Bolt.

Ia tersentak. Jangan-jangan …

"Kau duluan, Sasha. "

"okay. "

Sasha berjalan meninggalkan Bolt. Bolt menggeser layar ke kanan, lalu menempelkan handphonennya ke telinga.

"Moshi-moshi?"

~IYS~

Bolt membuka pintu pelan. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat siapa yang berkunjung ke rumah orangtuanya.

"Ada apa ini?" Semua yang berada disana menoleh,kecuali satu orang yang terus menunduk.

"Sarada? "

"Bolt, duduklah dulu. " Perintah Naruto. Dengan terpaksa Bolt mengikuti suruhan Naruto dan duduk di samping Hinata.

"Kau bersedia,Bolt?"

Bolt mengernyit. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan? Bolt bertanya-tanya dalam hati

"Bersedia apanya?"

"Untuk menikahi Sarada. "

"NANI!" Bolt terkejut bukan main. Perasaannya campuraduk. Ia menatap tajam pada Sarada. Sarada tetap menunduk.

"Ikut aku. " Bolt menarik tangan Sarada menuju halaman belakang, tidak menghiraukan semua orang yang ada disana.

"Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Sarada. Bolt melepas tangan Sarada.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu semua ini? " Tanya Bolt.

"Aku tidak setuju dengan perjodohan ini!" Teriak Sarada.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu! Sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya! " Bolt meninggikan suaranya. Sarada terperangah. Bolt menarik nafas dalam, menghentikan emosinya perlahan.

"Sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya, Sarada?" Tanya Bolt sekali lagi.

"Dua tahun yang lalu, Mama menjelaskan semuanya padaku. " Jawab Sarada. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kuso! " Bolt mengacak rambutnya kasar.

Satu sisi Bolt sangat senang dengan perjodohan ini, karena ini adalah satu langkah untuk mendapatkan Sarada. Namun satu sisi ia merasa sedih karena Sarada samasekali tidak mencintainya. Dan dia tidak mau memaksakan kehendaknya untuk menikahi Sarada. Ia tidak mau orang yang dicintainya merasa terluka karena dia. Cukup ia saja yang merasakan sakitnya mencintai seperti ini.

"Sarada. " Suaranya melembut. "Tidak bisakah kau berusaha mencintaiku? "

Sarada bungkam. Hanya airmata yang mengalir di pipinya menjawab pertanyaan Bolt.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk … "

"Aku menerima perjodohan ini, dengan satu syarat. Bila dalam waktu tiga hari setelah pernikahan perasaanku tidak berubah padamu, tandatangani surat cerai. "

Singkat. Jelas. Dan menyakitkan.

"Aku terima. " Jawab Bolt. Hatinya begitu teriris mendengar pernyataan Sarada tadi, namun ia harus menerimanya, kalau memang itu yang Sarada inginkan.

Sarada pergi meninggalkannya, kembali ke ruang tamu. Bolt masih berdiri di tempatnya, mengumpulkan serpihan-serpihan hatinya yang terburai.

~IYS~

Benarkah aku mencintainya, seperti yang Mama katakan?

Kalau iya, mengapa aku mengatakan aku menolak perjodohan?

Dan kalaupun tidak, mengapa saat aku mengatakan hal itu rasanya ulu hatiku terasa nyeri?

Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaan asli ku padanya?

"Sarada, jangan melamun. Pegang ini. " Sakura memberikannya buket bunga. Kini Sarada sudah lengkap berpakaian pengantin. Ia terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut panjangnya yang digulung.

"Kau sangat cantik, sayang. "

Entah sudah berapa kali Sakura mengatakan hal itu padanya, Sarada menghela nafas panjang.

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang laki-laki berwarna rambut yang sama dengannya. Sarada tersenyum melihat Papanya yang memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam. Ia masih nampak muda meskipun usianya bisa dibilang tidak muda lagi.

Sasuke menghampiri Sarada, dan menyejajarkarkan tubuhnya dengan Sarada yang duduk di kursi.

" Sarada. "

Sarada menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke. Ia terisak.

"Papa … "

"Jangan menangis, Sarada. " Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya.

"Berusahalah mencintainya. " Sasuke mengusap airmata nya. Sarada memejamkan mata, memaksa diri untuk berhenti menangis.

"Dan perbaiki tampilanmu. "

Sarada mengangguk.

~IYS~

"Dan kau, Uchiha Sarada, apa kau bersedia bersamanya untuk selamanya?" Tanya pendeta.

"Saya bersedia. " Ucap Sarada. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Dengan perlahan Bolt memasukkan cincin ke jari manis Sarada. Begitu pun sebaliknya dengan Sarada. Kini mereka sudah resmi menjadi suami-istri.

"Dan kau, Silakan mencium pasanganmu. " Ujar Pendeta.

Bolt menggenggam tangan Sarada erat. Sarada menoleh.

"Sarada, bersiaplah. "

Seketika ruangan Gereja berkabut asap. Lalu …

BRAKK!

 **THE END**

Maafkan daku karena mengulangi kesalahan yang samaaaaaa….. :""""v

Huhuhuhuhuhuhu aku malu sekali, lagi-lagi banyak kata-katanya yang hilang… sekali lagi maafkan dakuuuuuuu… :"""v

Oh ya, sebenarnya ini enggak benar2 end, kok. Ada lagi lanjutannya di fanfic yang baru berjudul

"Always Waiting You" menceritakan kejadian sesudah peristiwa tadi, membongkar perasaan Sarada yang sebenarnya dan menjawab pertanyaan mengapa fanfic ini namanya It's You, Sarada :3 ada yang penasaran ?

Sudah dulu bacotan saya untuk fanfic ini, sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya, gutbayyy…..

Syalalalalala…..


End file.
